zlodeifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Одри II
Одри II (англ. Audrey II) или Двоечка (англ. Twoey) — чудовищное инопланетное растение и главный антагонист рок-хоррор-комедии Лавка ужасов (1986), основанной на Бродвейском мюзикле. Был озвучен Леви Стаббсом из группы The Four Tops. Происхождение Если верить фильму, Одри II родом с неизвестной планеты, находящейся "Мимо звёзд и за Луной!", которая является домом для тысяч подобных плотоядных растений. Он прилетел на Землю с намерением потреблять человечество и распространить свои семена. Одри II появилось на Земле во время солнечного затмения, что может значить, что он в форме саженца телепортировался с космического корабля. Он попал в лавку к китайцу-флористу и был продан Сеймуру (несмотря на то, что тот определённо знал, что растения не было до затмения) за $1.95. Личность Одри II жесток, жаден, беззаботен, жаден, манипулятивен и эгоистичен. Он манипулирует Сеймуром, предлагая исполнение всех его желаний, чтобы вырасти до нужного размера, начать передвигаться и питаться самостоятельно. Несмотря на отсутствие глаз и ушей, он может видеть и слышать. Когда он звонит Одри, он кладёт трубку туда, где у людей находится правое ухо. История Сеймур Крелборн — бедный человек, работающий в цветочной лавке. Однажды в лавке китайца-флориста, у которого он всегда покупает интересные и редкие виды растений, он обнаруживает очень странную мухоловку, которую покупает за $1.95. Он называет растение Одри II, в честь девушки, в которую влюблён, и ставит на витрину магазина, из-за чего бизнес лавки взлетает. Однако, вскоре растение начинает увядать, и Сеймур, пытаясь понять, чем его кормить, обнаруживает, что растение питается кровью. Сеймур начинает кормить растение, пока оно не стало человеческого размера. Он истощён и не может больше его кормить, но Одри II внезапно начинает говорить и требует в песня чтобы Сеймур его кормил. Одри II убеждает Сеймура убить Орина Скривелло, садиста-дантиста и парня Одри и скормить его растению, что Сеймур пытается сделать, но Орин сам случайно убивает себя, задохнувшись веселящим газом. Этой ночью мистер Мушник, хозяин лавки, становится свидетелем того, как Сеймур изрубил мёртвого Орина топором, и на следующую ночь, угрожая револьвером, ведёт Сеймура в полицию, но потом передумывает, и начинает шантажировать Сеймура. Мушник даст Сеймуру билет на поезд и отправит в другой город, а Сеймур расскажет, как ухаживать за растением, либо Мушник поведёт Сеймура в полицию. Сеймур нехотя заманивает Мушника в пасть Одри II, и с ужасом следит, как Мушник молит о помощи, но растение съедает его целиком, и крики прекращаются. На данный момент уже просто огромное растение делает Сеймура знаменитостью, но его гложет совесть, так как он, косвенно, является убийцей двух человек, и отказывается больше кормить Одри II. В удалённой песне, "The Meek Shall Inherit", Сеймур признаётся, что его старая жизнь бедняка была намного лучше. Сеймур хватается за топор и собирается зарубить Одри II, но одумывается, так как начинает беспокоиться, что тогда Одри разлюбит его, когда у него уже не будет тех богатств, которые предлагает растение. Одри II снова проголодалось, но Сеймур предлагает растению не человеческое мясо, а говядину, из-за чего Одри II начинает истерить, но Сеймур говорит, что, если не это, то ничто. В то время, как Сеймур уходит к мяснику, Одри II звонит Одри и завлекает её в магазин. Именно в этот момент сюжет серьёзно расходится: в театральной постановке и в режиссёрской версии фильма растение съедает Одри и Сеймура, после чего почки Одри II продаются по всему миру, после чего они разрастаются до огромных размеров и начинают захватывать мир ("Don't Feed the Plants"). Однако на тестовом просмотре фильма аудитория была шокирована этим финалом (который выглядел намного более пугающим, чем его эквивалент в постановке), и фильм мог не выйти вообще. Пришлось поспешно снять счастливую концовку. В вышедшем фильме Сеймуру удаётся спасти Одри до того, как она получит серьёзные повреждения, после чего они вместе с Одри встречают на заднем дворе лавки предпринимателя, который предлагает Сеймуру продавать Одри II по всему миру (добавляя, что это станет круче, чем хулахуп), и предлагает контракт, который Сеймур должен подписать. В этот момент Сеймур понимает, каковы были истинные намерения Одри II с самого начала, и начинает борьбу с монстром, во время которой растение поёт "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" и показывает своё потомство, и Сеймур безуспешно пытается уничтожить растение. В конце песни Одри II обрушивает на Сеймура магазин. Но Сеймур выживает, и, хватая электрический провод, подставляет его к одной из лоз растения, из-за чего оно взрывается. Но в конце вильма, когда Одри и Сеймур, поженившись, идут в новый дом, камера показывает цветы рядом с домом, среди которых есть Одри II, улыбающееся в камеру. Оригинальная концовка После того, как Одри II атакует Одри (повторение "Suppertime"), Сеймур спасает её, но девушка получает серьёзные раны. Сеймур признаётся, что скормил Мушника и Орина Одри II, после чего Одри просит Сеймура скормить её растению и получить успех, которого он заслуживает, после чего умирает на его руках (повторение "Somewhere That's Green"). Сеймур делает это, и тут же пытается суициднуться, спрыгнув вс крыши, но его останавливает предприниматель, который предлагает распродать Одри II по всему миру. Понимая намерения Одри II о захвате человечества, Сеймур бежит в лавку, даже не слыша, что его разрешение не обязательно, так как Одри II является общедоступным. Возвращаясь в магазин, он вступает в битву с Одри II ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"), но растение обрушивает потолок лавки, вытаскивает Сеймура из-под обломков и съедает его живьём. Кристалл, Ронетт и Шиффон предстают перед американским флагом и поют о том, как Одри II стало мировым хитом, но вскоре все Одри II выросли в армию огромных растений, которые начинают захватывать мир ("Don't Feed the Plants"). Гигантские растения Одри II разрушают города, рушат здания и пожирают людей. Американская армия пытается бороться с Одри II, пока растения обвивают Статую Свободы. Затем один Одри II прорывается через экран и сжирает камеру. Цитаты *ПОКОРМИ МЕНЯ, КРЕЛБОРН! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ НАКОРМИ! *Покорми меня! Я с голоду помираю! *Ещё. ещё, ещё, ещё! *Feed me, Seymour, feed me all night long... haha, that's right, boy! You can do it! Feed me, Seymour, feed me all night long. Cos if you feed me, Seymour, I can grow up, big and strong! *Думаешь, это случайность, детка? Этот внезапный успех? Внимание прессы? *[[Feed Me!|LIKE DELIVER, PAL! I'll see you get whatever your sickly, cowardly heart desires! Would you like a Cadillac car? Or a guest shot on Jack Parr? How about a date with Heady leMarr? You're gonna get it... if you want it, baby! Hee hee, how'd you like to be a big wheel? Dinin' out for every meal! I'm the Plant who can make it all real. You're gonna get it. I'm your Genie, I'm your friend, I'm your willing slave. Take a chance, feed me now, you know what kinda eats, the kinda red hot treats, its the icky sticky sweets I craaave! Come on, Seymour, don't be a klutz! Just trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's! Show some initiative, boy, work up some guts, and you'll get it!]] *Would you like a room at the Ritz? Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz? *There must be someone you can eighty-six real quiet like, and get me some LUNCH! *[[Feed Me!|If you really want to be profound, if you really want to justify - take a breath and look around, A LOT OF FOLKS DESERVE TO DIE!]] *He's got your number now... he knows just what you've done... you've got nowhere to hide... got nowhere to run! *And I think it's SUPPERTIME! *You sure do drive, a hard bargain! *Нет, это не Сеймур - это Я! *Нет... и ты не в Канзасе! *Спокойно, куколка, всё будет путём!/Спокойно, куколка, твой бойфренд и Мушник тоже там! *Посмотри на мои веточки, я обсыхаю, я пропал, крошка! *Неплохо, Шерлок! *Я должен ТЕБЯ отблагодарить! *[[Mean Green Mother From Other Space|You better wait a minute... haha. You better hold the phone. You better mind your manners, you better watch your tone! Don't you threaten me, son!... You got a lot of gall! You better do things my way, (haha) or we don't do things at all!]] *Aha! You're in trouble now! *[[Mean Green Mother From Other Space|Aw, let's get this straight! I'm just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and I am BAD! I'm just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and it looks like you been had! I'm just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, so get off my back, get outta my face, cos I'm Mean and Green! AND I AM BAD!]] *[[Mean Green Mother From Other Space|You want to save your skin, boy? You want to save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? Ha-ha! You better step aside...! Better take a tip, boy. Want some good advice? You better take it easy, cause you're walking on thin ice! You don't know what you're dealing with, no you never did. You don't know what you're lookin' at, but that's tough titty, kid. The Lion don't sleep tonight, and when you pull his tail, he roars! You say "That ain't fair?" You say "That ain't nice?" You know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm Just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and I am BAD! I'm Just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and you got me fightin' mad! I'm Just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, so just give up, its all over, ace! Cos I'm Mean and Green! And... I... am... BAD!]] *You know I don't come from no Black Lagoon, I'm from past the stars and beyond the Moon! You can keep the Plant, keep the It, keep the Creature, they don't mean shit! *[[Mean Green Mother From Other Space|Na-haha! I got killer moves, a powerful stem, deadly thorns and I'm usin' them! You'd best give up! Nature calls! You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls! Here it comes!]] *[[Mean Green Mother From Other Space|I'm just a Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and I am BAD! Бывай, Сеймур!]] *And... I... am... BAD! *Look out, here I come for you! *ХАХАХАХАХА! Чёрт... Подери! Галерея Little Shop of Horrors Original Ending YouTube|Первая концовка фильма "Лавка ужасов" (1986) Audrey_II_7.jpg|Одри II. Механизм, двигающий куклу Audrey_II_3.jpg|Одри II тянется к телефону Audrey_II_4.jpg|Одри II собирается сожрать Одри Audrey_II_8.jpg|Одри II съедает Сеймура в режиссёрской концовке. Audrey_II_6.jpg|Огромное Растение, большее, чем то, что сожрало Сеймура, разрушает рельсовые пути Audrey_II_2.jpg|Чудовищное Одри II сжирает поезд и тех, кто был внутри Интересные факты *Иногда Орин Скривелло считается главным антагонистом, но эта роль принадлежит Растению, потому что у него было больше амбиций, чем у Орина, и он планировал уничтожить всех людей. *Песня «Mean Green Mother From Othes Space» получила номинацию на «Оскар» за лучшую песню, что сделало ее первой песней Академии, содержащую ненормативную лексику. Категория:Инопланетяне Категория:Монстры Категория:Кинозлодеи Категория:Комедийные злодеи Категория:Злодеи Живой Игры Категория:Злодеи Ужаса Категория:Людоеды Категория:Серийные убийцы Категория:Манипуляторы Категория:Мизантропы Категория:Нейтральный злой Категория:Успешные злодеи Категория:Промыватель мозгов Категория:Господство Категория:Зависит от версии Категория:Зло из прошлого Категория:Заключители сделок Категория:Садисты Категория:Заносчивые злодеи Категория:Экстравагантные злодеи Категория:Смертоносный маньяк Категория:Антропоморфные злодеи Категория:Предположительно мертвы Категория:Армия Одного Человека Категория:Бесполые Категория:Зло против Зла Категория:Гиганты Категория:Элементали Категория:Умершие персонажи Категория:Убийцы Категория:Карма Гудини Категория:Друзья героев Категория:Алчные злодеи Категория:Растения Категория:Поющие злодеи Категория:Фитокинетики Категория:Голодные злодеи Категория:Матери Категория:Комиксные злодеи Категория:Злодеи DC